A Christmas They Never Forgot Bonus Scene
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Mary and Adam reveal a little surprise in a bonus scene of the Christmas episode. In honor of the Christmas season


A Christmas They Never Forgot Bonus Scene

Christmas in Walnut Grove had always been a special time for the Ingalls Family. This Christmas however was special for several reason. For one thing this was the first Christmas James and Cassandra had spent with the family. The other reason was that Mary and Adam had surprised everyone with their visit. The family was all together and Charles and Caroline couldn't have been happier.

The entire family said around eating dinner laughing and talking about pretty much everything.

"Caroline I really think you've outdone yourself this year! The food is delicious." Charles said smiling at his wife from across the table. Caroline smile back at her husband.

"I have to agree, we haven't eaten this good since we left New York last week." Adam said.

"Speaking of New York how is it?" Laura asked her sister

"Oh Laura it's just wonderful." Mary gushed before continue "once you get used to the busyness it's really nice." "Our house is so nice and it's really big." She finished

"There's plenty of room for all of you to stay when you visit." Adam added.

"Hopefully we'll get that chance to visit someday." Charles said smiling. He and Caroline had been saving and he knew that Laura and Almanzo had too but still it would take months before they could afford it."

"Mary and I were hoping you guys would make it out for the birth of you Grandchildren." Adam said looking between Charles and Caroline while Mary smiled brightly before excitedly adding "we are having twins."

It toke everyone a few seconds to process what just happened. Charles burst out in happy laughter, Almanzo and Albert hugged Adam while Caroline, Laura and Hester-Sue hugged Mary. The younger siblings soon joined and hugs were spread all around.

"How far along are you Mary?" Laura asked once everyone had taken their seats again.

"About 3 months, we just found out two weeks ago and that's when we decided to surprise everyone. Mary answered.

"Well I think this is one of the most wonderful surprises any of us has had"! Hester-Sue said.

"I'm really happy for both of you and it great that our children will be the same age." Laura said smiling at her sister and brother in law.

"So Pa do you think you guys will be able to make it?" Mary asked her father.

"Well Mary we're certainly going to try but the trip is expensive. Charles said trying to be positive but also not wanting to get anyone's hopes up.

Looking at his wife across the table Adam asked "Should we tell them?"

Despite being blind Mary looked directly at her husband and nodded smiling.

"Tell us what?" James asked

"We are paying for all of you to come to New York for the birth of the twins?" Adam said.

Hearing the excited squeals and cheer and the gasps from shock, Mary added "And before anyone says no this is our gift to all of you for Christmas and we really want all of you there when the babies come."

Charles exchanged a look with Caroline before saying "Well if you're sure"

"We are!" Mary and Adam said together.

"Then I guess we should all figure out what we're going to pack." Charles said before hugging his oldest daughter and son in law.

The entire family and Hester-Sue celebrated Christmas that years enjoying every minute of it.

 **Laura's Voiceover**

 _6 months later we would all travel to New York and spend a few weeks there. Mary gave birth to twin daughters Julia and Erin while we were there. They were only 2 months younger then Rose. After that Christmas in 1885 it wouldn't be still Christmas 1891 that we would all be together again. That was the year Mary, Adam and the girls moved to Burr Oak to live with the rest of us when Adam opened a near firm in nearby Decorah. The whole family was together every Christmas after that and while they all had memorable moments, none of them were as memorable as that. The reason being is that as Almanzo would later point out, Mary and Adam had shown us that true love can conquer all the bad times and bring good times. The love our family had for one-another truly made every Christmas the best._

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers** __


End file.
